


遥遥

by Jaoneu



Category: CP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 千凯千 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaoneu/pseuds/Jaoneu





	遥遥

遥遥 

——我心皎皎，明月遥遥

邬童是南风楼里的头牌。

唇红齿白，腰肢纤纤，眉目含情，举世无双，十三岁时父母双亡，被南风楼的妈妈拐进了楼里，十六岁便叫富极一时的盐商季年买了下来，从此再不轻易抛头露面，只在重大场合被季年带在身边作伴。

这季年虽看起来眉目温柔，一股子书生气，实则暴虐成性，沉迷美色，府上的美男娇女少说也有百余个，邬童是其中皮囊生的最好的，瓷白的皮肤极易留痕，可就算受伤了也能在短时间内恢复，据说就连那处也生的粉粉嫩嫩，小巧玲珑，简直天生是承欢的料子。

季年在那事上也极为恶趣味，每月总有几个耐不住折腾的横死府中，快到顶点时他喜欢掐住承欢者的脖子，各种凌虐道具也十分完备齐全。邬童一开始也吃过不少苦头，可这两年太得宠，季年折腾他也不似以前那般过火，气力大多用在了其他人身上。

按理说邬童应该感到庆幸，可他始终一副不咸不淡的样子，季年二十多岁的年纪，性格却变化无常阴险狠厉，他从来没搞懂过这人的心思，无论好坏都只能面不改色的受着，倒是跟季年的心腹尹柯走的近些。

那尹柯也生的十分好看，十七八的年纪，剑眉星目，棱角分明，眸间自带一股冷漠和杀气，据说和季年是自小的交情，武功绝世无双，一柄明月剑下不知有多少鲜血亡魂，为季年挡了大大小小数十次的杀戮之祸。

邬童有时却也纳闷，这样的一个人季年为什么迟迟没有收在床上，彼时他刚入府，尹柯的武功仅是平平，他的心思也并不在此，季年这样的人完全是有能力……

可那是尹柯啊，邬童对自己说。

初次见尹柯时，那人站在季年身旁，倒是比季年还高几分，跟季年一样浑身的书卷气，琴棋书画也是样样精通的，琥珀色的眸子那时还没有杀气，目光淡淡的。

第一眼看到他，邬童就在想，这么清贵的人肯定是瞧不起自己的吧。就像瞧不起府中其他的莺莺燕燕一样。

他的目光有天生的淡淡温柔，有骨子里的决绝坚定，却甚少落在自己身上，除了季年，他似乎对别的事都不甚在意。

邬童刚到府上的时候，被季年压在槐花树下弄，腿被绑起来，身上都是青青紫紫的伤痕，有些还见了血，那时还稚嫩，还会因为剧痛挣扎，做红了眼的季年活生生将他的两只胳膊弄断了，下巴也被他卸了下来方便他把分身塞进去。

邬童这是第一次在外面被凌虐，他用尽全力将眼泪憋了回去。按理说他早已没脸没皮，可是一想到在暗处的尹柯正看着这样不堪的自己，他头一回有了轻生的念头。

是那么清贵的尹柯，那么干净的尹柯，那么美好的……尹柯啊。

过了一年季年开始宠他，连他的事也多数交给了最信任的尹柯负责，尹柯确实是心思缜密的人，事无巨细的妥帖照顾着。看来我还是有幸运的时候，邬童想。

这年中秋将近了，季年出去谈生意，府内冷冷清清的，邬童用手杵着脑袋坐在红色的烛旁边发呆，那烛必必剥剥的响。其实府中没有大事是不会用红烛的，只是邬童觉得鲜艳明亮的红色很美。

烛泪无声的流，像红色的血。

成亲时用红烛，过年时用红烛，只有在美好且温暖的时候，红烛才会燃烧起来。

邬童平时喜欢素色，房间里一水的白色青色衣裳，可偏偏在蜡烛这一点上他执拗的要命，非得要时时用着红烛，仿佛生命中每时每刻都是美好的，都是热闹的，都是幸福的。

嘎吱一声，是尹柯开门进来了，他没有穿往日月白色的袍子，而是换了一身鲜红，邬童揉揉眼睛仔细看了，才发现那是他提着明月剑，染了满身的血。邬童的心跳漏了一拍。

尹柯似乎受了很重的伤，大大小小的伤痕好不惨烈，脸色像雪一般苍白，衣服裂的很严重，裸露的肌肤上翻出皮肉，流着猩红的血。

鲜血无声的流，像红烛的泪。

邬童被那场景映红了眼眶。

尹柯走上前来，琥珀色的眸子恍惚间如初见一般清淡干净，他将剑插回剑鞘，用还算干净的袖子擦干了邬童人生中的第一滴眼泪，"别哭了。"他的声音还是一样的清润好听。

"怎么伤的？"邬童拉住尹柯的衣袖，尹柯没有回答，而是走到门口将一个昏迷不醒的人拖了进来。是季年。

至于尹柯为什么没有先将季年拖进来再去为邬童拭泪，谁也没有问。

权势越大，敌人也越多。季年这次出门谈生意就被人阴了。这六年来是第一次有人敢这么挑衅他，他家卖盐的生意是祖上传下来的，家底富到宰相都得敬他三分，这次阴他的据说是一个练邪术的疯子，叫鬼染，门徒众多，他疯狂的在这些门徒身上试药，从不间断。

除此之外，他还是个施虐狂，日常凌辱门徒是常态，被折磨死的，被药死的不在少数，据说他鼎盛时期甚至差点在天子眼下宰了太子，实打实的狂徒一名。

此番鬼染暗杀季年似乎是盯上了季家的财。

一番鏖战后尹柯还是成功一剑将他毙命，临死前鬼染瞪大了眼睛盯着尹柯，那双眼睛里写满了骇然与难以置信，尹柯将明月剑从他心脏里抽出来，带出了因常年用药而乌黑腥臭的血，季年早已被人药晕了打算带回去，尹柯将两边三十多具尸体处理了，扛起季年步伐不稳的走了回去。

邬童手脚都在发抖，他手忙脚乱的翻出了药箱给尹柯上药。季年没什么大事，幸而鬼染还没给他用什么毒药，只是特制的迷药，过不了一天就会苏醒。尹柯这一身伤可不知道什么时候才能好了。

邬童伸手去解尹柯的腰带，尹柯条件反射一般按住了他的手，邬童耳朵有点红，尹柯精致的手刚好能包住自己的，他的掌心有些细茧，冰冰凉凉的，就像这个人一样。

"你松开，我给你上药。"

尹柯愣了一下，然后抿着嘴收回了手，"对不起，你来吧。"

邬童稳了稳心神，将那带血的衣衫褪下，尹柯线条分明的身体出现在眼前，精瘦的肌肉恰到好处，像一只豹子一样散发着满满的攻击性，腹肌上有一道长长的伤口，不深，但肩头和胸口受伤严重，衣衫黏在了伤口上，褪下的时候尹柯紧紧的皱起了眉头。

邬童尽量放柔了动作，从前季年给的上好伤药还剩了些，抹上去也没有什么灼痛感，气味清凉。邬童凑在尹柯身前，小心翼翼的给他处理着伤口，尹柯盯着那人的发顶还有白色内衫里露出来的莹白锁骨出神，邬童微微蹙着眉，很认真的样子，眼角潋滟的红着，嘴唇也不知道为什么不很高兴的用白白的牙咬了，尹柯突然就轻声笑了一下。

邬童被吓了一跳，不满的从他胸口抬起头来正要发脾气，就撞上了尹柯嘴角的梨涡。邬童是第一次看到尹柯笑。他的眼睛装了星空一样亮，他的嘴角像盛了蜜糖一样甜。邬童愣了。他从来没有见过这么美的笑容。

药已经上了七七八八，尹柯趁邬童发愣的时候披上了衣服，邬童反应过来后拉住了他，尹柯疑惑地看过来，"我这有干净的，你穿我的，这样穿出去会惹人怀疑的。"

尹柯带季年来这无非是不想被府上有心之人给看见了，在这些事上邬童一向看的通透。

尹柯没有推脱，随便套了一件外衫，"明日必定归还。"

邬童点了点头。尹柯推门出去，守在了门外隐蔽处，一如以前季年来找邬童的无数个白天夜晚。

但邬童，却坐在桌前看了一晚的蜡烛。

第二天早上季年早早的醒了，邬童像是有感应一般转过去对上了他的眼睛，然后走过去扶他坐了起来。季年揉着发痛的头问，“尹柯呢？”

邬童给他理了理衣服，“他昨晚受了很重的伤，我给他包扎了一下，现下应该在外面守着。”

季年没仔细听他的话，只听到尹柯受了伤，“把他叫进来，然后你出去等我一下。”

在门口的时候，尹柯冲他点了点头，关上门前，邬童从缝隙中看见季年抱住尹柯的腰，他说，“柯柯，你吓死我了。”

邬童那一刻却在想，他腰腹上有伤的，这样抱着他一定很疼吧。

真奇怪。

经历了这件事，季年存了心的要整顿府内上下，至于是为了谁，邬童心里明白的很，这几天季年非得让尹柯卧床休息，珍贵的药材像不要钱一样一箱一箱的往尹柯房里送，渐渐的府里多了些风言风语，那些风月之词编的让邬童这样的人都觉得脸红不已。

尹柯倒是没任何心理负担的将季年给的东西尽数收下，邬童暗自腹诽，骂尹柯不懂进退不懂拒绝，不过转念一想也对，尹柯救了季年的命，不就是几箱药材么，他也受得起。

那些药也真是神奇，到中秋那天尹柯的伤已好了大半，大概是还有些滋补的效用，尹柯的脸色看着比以前还要红润些。

季年心情似乎挺好的，中秋夜宴上喝了不少酒，尹柯也没有制止，看着他同别人推杯换盏。邬童抬头看着天空，月亮好圆，也不知世上那些离散的人团圆了没有。

夜宴上来了不少客人，有好多是从小就跟季年厮混在一处的，尹柯的父亲是季府从前的管家，跟这些公子哥关系倒也不错，在场的人有个几斤几两他清楚的很，论才情能力没一个比得上季年的，不过是混吃等死罢了。

但邬童在这夜宴上就显得有些多余了，不需要他撑面子的时候季年向来是不屑于理他的，在他眼中自己不过是个可以炫耀的玩物罢了。

只是有个喝多了的公子哥颇有些不知好歹，在季年的场子上居然也敢调戏邬童，那公子哥腰间带着一个小巧的鞭子。一看就是腌臜之物，上面甚至还有细细的倒刺。他盯着邬童笑，心里起了些不该有的心思，这里坐着的人哪个不是在外面玩惯了的，只是像邬童这般惊艳的人儿，还真没机会玩一玩。

酒壮人胆，他对着邬童一鞭子抽了过去。邬童看见了，但却没有躲，尹柯被拉着喝酒，一时间来不及阻止，那鞭子便实打实的抽在了邬童脸上。

邬童白嫩的脸上立刻出现了一条血痕，那鞭子是真厉害，收回去的时候还带下了邬童脸上的一块皮肉，周遭突然就安静了，邬童只感觉脸上火辣辣的疼，右边脸似乎快没了知觉。

季年喝到熏红的眼睛看了过来，那公子哥几乎是瞬间就被吓醒了酒，季年捏过邬童的脸看了一会，手指正好掐在缺了皮肉的那处，邬童也是个能忍的，连眉头也没皱，仿佛真没感觉一样任由季年捏着，鲜血滴滴答答的从季年手指上流下来。

周围的人只觉得心脏都绷紧了，季年嗤笑了一声，放开了邬童的脸，端着一杯酒向那公子哥走去。那公子哥的腿不自觉的抖了起来。

“鞭子倒是个好货色，”季年凑上去拿起了那根鞭子，那公子哥被吓的脸色都白了，季年笑的也瘆人，“可惜了，人不是什么好货色。”

季年把鞭子丢给尹柯，尹柯握着那鞭子朝公子哥走去，扯了婢女的外衫塞进他嘴里，将他的叫声全部堵进嘴里。

那公子哥的功力终究是不敌尹柯，一眼就看得出来，尹柯一鞭子下去就要了他半条命，衣衫破了，连血肉都翻了出来，说不定连内脏都碎了些，因为那人吐出来的血里掺杂着些猩红的块状物。整个府上的人都被吓的不敢说一句话，没人猜到季年居然为了邬童可以对自己的儿时玩伴下这样的狠手。

尹柯似乎也觉得自己打重了，轻飘飘的挑了挑眉，在公子哥痛苦惊悚的眼神中放轻了劲力，硬生生打了半个时辰才给了他个痛快。地上鲜血和酒混合在一起，格外的刺鼻。

宾客们抖若糠筛，大气也不敢出，邬童和季年就这样静静的坐着，特别是邬童，脸上一点表情都没有，季年脸上倒是有轻轻浅浅的笑意，让人不寒而栗。

季年担心着尹柯的身体，让人把尸体处理了，赶紧让尹柯坐下陪他喝酒，可发生了这样的事，谁还敢安安生生的坐着喝酒呢，季年只觉得喝的不尽兴，没一会便让人全散了。

本该是团团圆圆的日子，倒是因了自己不欢而散，邬童静静的躺在床上，医师忙忙碌碌的给他处理着伤口，用的都是顶尖的药，可留不留疤他们也说不好，季年气的摔了东西。总归是自己最漂亮的玩物，如果不再漂亮了，不就失了炫耀的资本么？

夜里他睡的半梦半醒间，感觉脸上有一丝清凉的触感，他敏感的很，几乎是瞬间就直起身来抓住了那人的手。

轻柔的月光下他看清了那人的脸，尹柯。

这些年邬童跟着季年也见了不少好东西，认出了尹柯手里拿着的是据说天下人求也求不到的生肌膏，从前见宰相夫人用过一次，不知尹柯从哪里弄到的。

两人相顾无言，月光淡淡的一层撒在尹柯的脸上，让他脸部的线条柔和了不少，轻轻的呼吸声也能听的格外真切。

太安静了，尹柯垂下了眼眸，抽出手想走，邬童静静的看着他，“尹柯，你也这么在意我的脸吗？”

你也跟他们一样，这么喜欢这张脸吗？还是因为这张脸所以才……

尹柯多么聪颖的人，邬童话一出他就知道邬童想歪了。他转过身来盯着邬童漂亮的眼睛，目光深沉，“我是为了保你的命。”

邬童抓紧了衣角，对啊，没了这张脸，季年就再不会宠着他，那些凌虐的手段就会再次被用在他身上。多来几次，他可不就是性命难保吗。

尹柯说的恳切，邬童却无厘头的难过起来，“我知道了，谢谢你。”邬童躺了下来，长长的睫毛颤抖着，“药留下，你走吧。”

尹柯果真不再多留，起身离开了，邬童紧紧抓住胸前的衣裳，他有些喘不过气来。不该这样的，他还有大事要做，不能因为这些事分了心思。

那生肌膏被尹柯用个珍珠镶的精巧盒子装了起来，在月光下泛着莹白的光泽，邬童把他收在了贴身的香囊里。酸涩，又觉着安心。

恍惚间他想起刚来那一年大大小小受过的伤，有时候疼到他觉得自己怕是要死了，府上也没人管他，他有时断了手脚，这是最严重的时候，因为他动也动弹不得，连呼吸都带着伤处钝钝的痛，就那样像废人一样躺在床上，模糊间想着自己到底该怎么熬过去。

大约是来这里半年以后吧，那次他被折磨的快丢了性命，浑身上下没一块好肉，据说季年废了不少心力才把他救回来，甚至请了那练邪术的鬼染来府里，这才被鬼染埋下了祸根，上次同行的人中居然有近三分之一被鬼染蛊惑了心智，这才害得尹柯………

唉，尹柯。

后半年季年对邬童态度渐渐缓和，尹柯的武功似乎也是在那后半年迅速强大起来的。邬童偷偷去看过尹柯练习，一招一式行云流水，看来本就是习武的料子。眸间的杀气也是在那时候出现的。

为了那件大事，他也想过拉拢尹柯，可惜尹柯冷漠异常油盐不进，怕泄露了自己的心思，他不再刻意的去接近尹柯。府内他的人并不多，这两年他机关算尽在季年身边埋了些暗子，却没哪个能比尹柯更亲近季年。

但谁都可能背叛季年，唯独他尹柯不会。

季府内种了许多金桂，八月正是桂花盛放的季节，洋洋洒洒的花雨随风飘落，空气中蔓延着桂花特有的清香却不甜腻的气息。金黄金黄的像是坠落人间的星星。

这倒是给了尹柯发挥的机会，尹柯从不下厨，只会做一道桂花糕，且做的出神入化淋漓尽致。府内的人也是好运气，今年桂花开的格外繁盛，每个人都有机会尝尝鲜，一时间府内上下摘花洗花好不热闹。

邬童似乎也被这难得的烟火气感染了，换了一身精简的衣服爬上树去摘桂花，身上星星点点的沾染了桂花的香气。

阳光从树枝的缝隙中撒下来，映在邬童精致的小脸上斑斑驳驳，他闭上眼抬起头，秋日的阳光是最舒服的，没有春日的荡漾，也没有夏日的热烈，沉稳且温柔。

邬童用衣服把桂花兜起来，不知不觉已经满了一半，他唇角勾起一抹笑意，像是在平地上一样往后一躺，失重的瞬间传来，在落地之前，他落入了一个坚实的怀抱，那个人的气息世上第一好闻，那个人的温度世上第一温暖，那个人的眸子世上第一清透。

窸窸窣窣的，桂花撒了他们满身。

是尹柯来给他送桂花糕了。

尹柯的手艺果然上等，邬童难得贪吃了些，一盘桂花糕都吃了个干净，总想着多吃一点，以后指不定能不能再吃到了。

这一天他玩了个尽兴，玩累了就在床上安安静静的躺着，有些自暴自弃的想着，这一趟看来是逃不过了。

季年进来的时候带了一股子秋夜的冷气，邬童冷的一哆嗦，季年目光颇有些狠厉，眼睛肿着，像是刚哭过，“把这个贱人给我送去宰相府，马上！”

邬童顺服的让他们整理着装，是他从未穿过的奢华，每一寸肌肤都被仔细清洗，每一分妆容都被细细描绘。不愧是南风楼的头牌，加上精致的妆容和华服，更显得他顾盼生姿，绝世无双，明眸皓齿，美如冠玉，一双桃花目勾人得紧，临行前季年狠狠咬上他的唇，血腥味立刻弥散开来。

侍女手忙脚乱的帮他补口脂，咬破的嘴唇显得更加艳红了，邬童往季年身后望了望，季年冷笑了一声，“尹柯被我派出去了，你就安心去吧。”邬童垂下了眼眸，遗憾是有的，早知道季年不会再让自己见到他，可还是畅快，如此一切都在计划中，尹柯的命也保下了。

此生，就不要再见了吧。我的尹柯。

他走出了季府，那月亮依旧挂在天上，缺了一点，到底是不圆满了。

入了宰相府，侍女都被宰相屏退了下去，邬童安安静静的站着，任由那胡子都已斑白的宰相打量。那宰相如今已年过半百，在朝中权势滔天，跟季年关系尤为亲密，只可惜这几年身体亏空的厉害，恐怕也是没几年活头了。

宰相面黄肌瘦，眼睛外凸的厉害，一口黄牙毫不掩饰的咧着，邬童倒也淡定，宰相看到他的一瞬间浑浊的眼睛都突然亮了起来，“早就跟季年说过多少回，他都舍不得把你送来，如今倒突然变了性子，哈哈哈！”

邬童自然明白，那日在桂花树下的拥抱是他故意让季年看见的，他处心积虑谋划了这么久，如果他今天能活着从这里出去，大仇得报，他就真正自由了。

今夜子时，他必要让那季年命丧黄泉。他已身在无间地狱，整个季府，那些人模狗样的畜生，都要陪他一起永远堕入黑暗之中。

那宰相拿着绳子向他走来，他却笑了，活不下来的话，尹柯，我也就不欠你了。

“这身皮到真是上乘。”邬童赤身裸体的躺在宰相的床上，宰相近乎痴迷的抚摸他的每一寸肌肤，他的双腿被绑了起来，下身门户大开，修长的脖颈上被套了一根铁链，宰相用鞭子抽遍他的全身，用他流出来的鲜血做润滑。

宰相将他的血抹在自己嘴角，一点点舔舐干净了，眼神逐渐变得嗜血，只觉得邬童的血都是甜的，他把一根细长的小铁棍塞进了邬童的性器里，邬童痛的突然扬起了头，宰相狠狠地咬上他的喉结，直到那脆弱的肌肤破裂。邬童没有挣扎，心中反而升起一种诡异的解脱感，这老东西倒是比季年还能折腾。

宰相用细细的铁钩扒开了邬童的小穴往里看，当真是粉嫩无比，用的劲大了些，小穴的边缘就裂了，鲜血丝丝的流下来，粉嫩的颜色逐渐变成烂熟的靡红，宰相兴奋的快要叫出来，他拿起身旁盒子里约有手腕这么粗的蛇往那入口里放，那蛇一时间失了方向，只能本能的往前钻，邬童的神色逐渐变得苍白而痛苦，浑身的肌肉都痉挛了。

滚烫的烛油一滴滴落在他雪白的肌肤上，简直分不出红的是他的皮肤还是那红烛的烛泪。那蜡烛不知加了些什么诡异的东西，宰相把那干涸的烛泪撕下来的时候居然带下了一层皮肉，撕下来后就在那处再滴一层，如此往复，加上已经钻进他身体小半的蛇，邬童痛的快没了意识。

不知过了多久，宰相讲那蛇从他身体里抽出来，那鳞片刮过细嫩的肠壁，也不知伤了多少。邬童的身体颤抖着，聪明的没有反抗，越反抗只会越痛苦。这是他从季年那学来的道理。

宰相的性器紫黑萎缩，邬童那处伤得厉害，勾在上面的铁钩也还没取下来，宰相又拿了一根玉势和自己的性器一起往里挤，抽插间邬童只觉得自己被从中间撕裂了，剧痛让他硬不起来，倒是浪费了宰相塞的那根小铁棍，这些人还真是高估自己了。

射出来的时候宰相用刀狠狠刺进了邬童的肩膀，邬童的肠壁被刺激的一下子紧缩起来，宰相在他身上发出心满意足的嘶吼，邬童眼前闪过一片白光，从来没这么痛过，感觉五脏六腑都痛的碎了个干净。快了，快了，有季年在路上陪他，倒也不算孤单。他静静的闭上眼，嘴角甚至出现了淡淡的笑意。他在等，在等这一生中最幸福时刻的到来。

打更的声音传来，本应响起的爆鸣声却没有出现，邬童愣了一会，然后一下子挣扎起来，把伏在他身上的老畜生推下去，硬是咳了一口心头血，怎么，失败了吗？

被暴起的邬童推开的宰相突然闷哼一声，邬童看着那剑从他心脏处贯穿而出，然后被溅了一脸的血，宰相倒下去时，他看见一双通红嗜血的眼睛。尹柯来了。

他近乎淡漠的看了尹柯一会儿，冷静到他自己都觉得不可思议，他凑上前抓住了尹柯的衣角，尹柯轻轻颤抖着，看他的眼神心痛而又悲切，愤怒的快要喷出火来，邬童垂下眼眸问他，“是你发现了我藏在他书房的火雷，对不对？”

尹柯小心翼翼的抱住邬童，没有答话，邬童的心一下子就凉透了，脑子里一片空白，直到感觉抱着他的人抑制不住的抽噎时，他才绝望的问，“为什么，尹柯。”

尹柯小幅度的摇着头，邬童冷笑了一声，“你哭什么？”

尹柯依旧沉默着，邬童的眸子也一点一点冷下来，“你放开我，我还有事没做完。”

“他死了。我亲手杀的。”

邬童震惊的看向尹柯，尹柯用手轻轻的蒙住了他的眼睛，“我的哭相很难看的，不想叫你看见，往后你得笑话我了。”

邬童的眼泪突然就下来了。

尹柯根本就没按季年的安排出府去办事，只是邬童的火雷藏的实在隐蔽，尹柯废了很长时间才破了邬童的机关销毁了火雷。

他从来都知道邬童要杀季年，可那书房里侍女十数，若是真的顺了邬童的心思，邬童就真的万劫不复了。

“我来晚了。”邬童躺在尹柯怀里听他沙哑的声音，眼角有东西流淌着，不知是血还是泪，他只感觉脸上湿漉漉的，心里也是。

“你去找过鬼染，对吧”，他感到抱着自己的人有一瞬间的愣怔，“这几年你当着鬼染的门徒，毫不顾忌的让他试药，给他凌辱，蛊惑他刺杀季年，最后成功杀了鬼染全门灭口，也挺不容易的对吧。”

邬童的语气带着讥讽，“我倒还忘了，你还留了几个活口，顺着我的计策将计就计，没猜错的话你接下来就该营造一出季年是被寻仇而死的假象了对吧。”

尹柯将哭未哭的时候也很好看，情绪忍到极点的时候整个下巴都在抖，看着好不可怜，“你一面对我不理不睬，一面为我宁愿搭上性命，瞒了我这两年，真当我什么都没察觉到吗？”

邬童委屈惨了，他替尹柯不值，为了自己给那鬼染试药，这些年不知在鬼门关走了几回，还要装作一副无事的样子，他那身上伤痕比自己还多，交叉纵横触目惊心，全是那鬼染伤的。

尹柯能忍，杀鬼染那天这么惨的伤也没见他背弯了一分，可自己入府第一年的后半年里，他的背总是微微弯着，邬童不止一次看见他靠在门口垂着头的样子，那实际是他痛的站也站不住了，只能靠着门支撑着点。他都不知道那大半年尹柯是怎么熬过来的。

本想着此次用计将他送出去就可让他置身事外，没想到自己这点小心思早让人看的一清二楚。尹柯啊尹柯，我这一副残破的身子，肮脏的心脏，也不知你到底还能图什么。他终于忍不住哭出声来。

尹柯半晌没有说话，邬童转过头去抱住他，因为重伤声音也发虚，“尹柯，我这个人脏得很，身子被多少人糟蹋过了，当年季年偷挖盐田差点被朝廷发现，包括我父母在内的百十余个盐工都被那畜生杀了个干净，我这几年机关算尽心中只有报仇，只剩留给你的那片还是干净的。”

邬童埋在他怀里疼的意识模糊，只是硬撑着没有睡过去，半梦半醒间，他感觉一个清浅的吻落在自己唇上，“邬童，你是我的明月。”

原来睡着了还会流泪的吗，邬童是第一次知道。

只可惜那鬼染，就算死了也得再背负上杀害季年和宰相的罪名了。

尹柯喂了邬童伤药，将邬童连夜送去了江南，自己则留在季府处理季年的后事。他还记得对季年拔剑相向时，季年眼中全然不见害怕，只是痴痴地盯着他，怕是已经有些疯癫了，“尹柯，你爱上了邬童，对不对？”

尹柯没有回答，他在想着要不要刺出这一剑，因为季年已然伤痕累累，就算不用这一剑他也活不过今晚，季年捂住胸口，很悲伤的样子，尹柯垂下眼眸，打算收剑转身，可没想到那季年笑了一声直直的往他怀里冲来，来不及收回的剑刺进了季年的腹部，季年颤抖着吐了他一身的血，但还是很用力地抱住了他，“柯柯，我现在只后悔，没有早点杀了那个贱人，没有早点.......早点把你拐在床上.......”

尹柯一直抱着他，直到他的呼吸彻底断去，也没有悲伤，只是想起以前小的时候，季年对他说，“柯柯，从今往后你跟着哥哥，哥哥断不会让你被别人欺负了去。”

那时季年的眼睛亮亮的，比现在好看多了。他把剑拔了出来，向宰相府走去。

番外

江南的气候倒是十分养人，再加上尹柯这两年的精心调养，邬童的身子好了大半，于是尹柯折腾邬童的次数也多了些。

他们在江南买了个不大不小的宅子，尹柯这些年的积蓄也不少，以伤心过度为由离开了季府后，两人就在江南定居了，做些卖香的营生，虽说钱财十分富余，两人终归还是不想闲下来。

夜晚的时候尹柯把他压在身下细密的亲吻，勾着他的舌头反复吮吸，尹柯尤为偏爱他的锁骨，每次都会在锁骨上留下不少的痕迹。尹柯给他扩张的时候也极为细心，前几年他小穴受伤的厉害，所以尹柯每次都小心翼翼的做前戏，一想到尹柯那修长精致的手指被自己的媚肉紧紧地包裹着，邬童的脸就忍不住发烫。

当尹柯塞进四根手指的时候，邬童羞的抬不起头来，尹柯做的时候总喜欢盯着他，嘴角的梨涡浅浅的，邬童只感觉自己的心跳的飞快，像是要跳出胸腔了一样。尹柯这样好看的人在床上也是性感的要命，嫣红的舌头绕着他粉嫩的乳头打转，津津有味的像是真的能吸出什么东西来一样，邬童的腰软的不行，他自己勾上了尹柯精瘦的腰，“别弄了，快进来吧。”

他紧紧的贴在尹柯胸前，清楚地感受到尹柯低笑时胸腔的振动，他脸红的同时又感觉特别安心。

“那我进去了。”

“嗯。”

尹柯的性器大的惊人，即使做过很多次了，邬童仍然不能完全适应，尹柯只得细细的在入口处磨，一寸一寸慢慢的往里推进，全部进入的时候，邬童深深地呼了一口气，他用了巧劲翻转过来，变成了骑乘的姿势，尹柯倒吸了一口凉气，他的性器进到了不可思议的深度，邬童被刺激的眼角发红，尹柯掐着他的腰抽送，完全抽出来，再狠狠插进去，虽然速度不快，但每一次都磨到邬童的敏感点，他被快感折磨的快发疯。

他不由得自己扭动着腰肢迎合尹柯，每一次撞击都让他快乐的要命，起伏间他似乎感觉自己纤细的腹部都被顶的凸起了一块，他有些愣怔的伸手去按了按，清晰地感觉到尹柯在他体内进出，“尹柯，我肚子都被你操大了。”尹柯一下子发了疯，用力按住邬童的手不让他动，下身撞击的也突然又快又狠，邬童的臀肉被撞红了，快感如同潮水一般淹没了他，暧昧的水声和撞击声在安静的房间里显得格外明显。

“慢点尹柯，慢点，真的被你操大了啊尹柯！”

尹柯坐起身来跟他交换了一个潮湿黏腻的吻，下身的动作依旧凶狠异常，邬童感觉自己被吻得快要窒息了，尹柯松开了他，灼热的吻落在他的耳垂上，“操大了就生下来，我养。”

邬童爽的头皮发麻，但神志还是清楚的，“我又不是女人，怎么给你生。”

尹柯又是一下狠狠地撞击，邬童的娇吟溢出了嘴角，尹柯的声音不似平时那般清润，因染上情欲而变得性感沙哑，“那就操到你给我生一个为止。”

邬童的泪水流了满脸，“尹柯你慢一点，慢，唔，慢一点，你太大了......”

尹柯很少有这样失控的时候，邬童被一波又一波的快感刺激的有些害怕，尹柯也红着眼睛，一个用力把邬童推在床上，将他细长的腿挂在自己的肩上，像只只知道交欢的野兽一样重复抽插的动作，邬童迷乱的叫着，相公，小柯，柯柯全叫了一遍，尹柯还是不肯放过他，他的背在柔软的锦缎上摩擦，尹柯扣住他的头不让他撞到床，压抑的低喘撒在邬童耳边，让他的全身都染上一层粉红色，邬童只觉得尹柯疯了，难不成真的想让自己给他生个孩子不成？

这晚不知道折腾了多少次，邬童的小腹都被尹柯的精液堵到微微鼓起，轻轻一按就酸胀的厉害，他精疲力竭的趴在尹柯身上，双手绕着他的乳头打圈圈，尹柯也赖着不想出来，用手掐起邬童的下巴给了他一个温柔至极的吻。

温存的够久了，尹柯恋恋不舍的动了动然后打算抽出来，邬童却按住了他，“待会流出来了。”尹柯疑惑地看着他，邬童这会倒是坦荡，“我含着你，你一出去东西就流出来了，不是还要我给你生孩子吗？”

尹柯笑着看向邬童，半硬的性器再次昂扬了起来，“没事童童，你要多少有多少。”邬童顺从的抱住尹柯的脖子，春宵苦短，当然是全力尽欢了。

睡梦中尹柯梦到那年他硬被季年拉去南风楼，微风和煦间他看到一个绝美的人儿倚在窗台边，唇红齿白，绝世无双，不染红尘，他难得看呆了眼，季年笑着问他，“柯柯，你觉得这南风楼的头牌怎么样？”

他又听见自己说

清风霁月，高不可攀。

完


End file.
